Love You Loads and Loads!
by MocchanTheZombie
Summary: "Aku sangat sayang pada Aominecchi-ssu! Sangat sayaaaaang sekali!" /"Kok hanya sayang sih?" respon Aomine sukses membuat Kise cemberut. /"Mou Aominecchiii!/ Fiksi AoKise untuk AoKise Day! High School ver. (May 7th) Sho-ai. Warning Inside. Happy AoKise day minna! RnR?


**Love You Loads and Loads**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Presented by dee-mocchan **

**.**

**For a celebration of High school!AoKise Day! (May 7) woohooo! *nyalain kembang api* *tebar bunga matahari(?)* *lempar petasan ke lapangan FIK kampus /gak***

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine! Kuroko no basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.**

**Warning: BL, ide cerita mainstream, tidak memakai EYD yang benar, Akashi rada OOC, plesetan nama, bakappuru (baka couple).**

**Characters: Kiseki no sedai, Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga, Takao Kazunari, Kiyoshi Teppei, Wakamatsu Kousuke, Alexandra Garcia.**

**Pair: AoKise.**

**Rate: T for many things but smut. **

**Enjoy then!**

**P.s: Anggap saja settingnya setelah Winter Cup selesai tanpa menyinggung siapa yang menang antara Seirin atau Rakuzan, oke minna? :3**

* * *

Kise duduk di _bench _dalam diam. Hanya bergerak untuk menyandarkan punggungnya di pagar belakangnya. Dirinya mendesah. Perasaan iri dan cemburu menggerogoti hatinya. Kise hanya bisa menatap sendu ketika Akashi, Aomine, dan Murasakibara melawan Kiyoshi, Kagami, dan Kuroko dalam _mini game_ _three-on-three _di_ court_ dirinya berada kini.

Ah... Dirinya ingin bermain. Sungguh rindu menyentuh bola oranye itu licin karena keringat tangannya. Ingin mendengar langsung suara jaring yang terhempas begitu bola masuk dengan mulus dari dekat.

_'Aku ingin bermain-ssu...'_

Itulah yang selalu ia ucap dalam hatinya. Sayang keadaan berkata lain. Selepas pertandingan Kaijou vs Seirin, Kise kalah dan cedera kakinya bertambah parah. Selama sebulan pemuda pirang itu harus jauh dari basket dan olahraga berat yang akan membebani kakinya. Jadi disinilah dirinya hanya menonton dari _bench _pertandingan di depannya karena ajakan ah bukan, paksaan dari Akashi. Kise sudah menolak halus undangan Akashi yang meneleponnya secara langsung, tapi bukan Akashi namanya kalau dia akan membiarkan Kise membantahnya. Yah begitulah demi nyawa tetap ada Kise terpaksa ikut.

"Oi, _Ahomine!_ Gantian dong! Aku juga mau main!" Teriakan Wakamatsu membuat Kise mengerjap kaget. Wakamatsu yang sadar menoleh ke arah Kise, "Kau kaget ya? Maaf tak sengaja." Kise hanya menggeleng kecil lalu tersenyum. Siapa sangka Wakamatsu orangnya baik dan hanya kasar dengan Aomine saja?

"Ryou_-chan_ tampak murung hari ini. Kau kenapa?" Kicauan cempreng dan kelewat ceria di samping kanan Kise membuatnya menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Ah, Takaocchi kenapa bicara begitu? Aku baik-baik saja kok! Nih lihat senyumku selebar biasanya, kan?" Kise menunjuk pipinya yang memelar karena senyuman berusaha menepis salah perkataan Takao.

Takao menyipitkan kedua matanya sesaat. Merasa kalau Kise itu bohong dan menyembunyikan sesuatu.

_'Ah, well... Mungkin karena dia sudah gatal ingin main basket juga.'_ Pikir Takao dalam hati.

Tebakan Takao benar. Kise lagi galau, bahasa gaulnya mah. Dia iri dan cemburu pada Kagami. Ya Kagami yang macan garong dari Seirin itu. Kalian tidak salah baca. Tapi tunggu dulu! Cemburu bukan hal membelok! Cemburu kesal dan sebal karena Kagami dengan mudah merebut perhatian orang yang Kise sukai dengan mudah.

"Ayo maju, _Bakagami._ Buat aku lebih bersemangat lagi," seru si pemuda _tan _yang lebih ke _overtan_ sih—kepada pemuda berambut merah degradasi hitam ketika keduanya sedang _one-one-one._

"Ah berisik! Dasar _Ahomine!_" Balas si macan merah.

Kise makin cemberut mendengar ucapan ambigu Aomine pada Kagami. Ugh betapa dirinya ingin melempar Aomine dengan sendal bakiak milik kakaknya, namun sayang benda yang sedang ia pangku hanyalah bola basket.

Kan lebih mantap make sandal, gitu loh... Ya nggak Kis?

_'Dasar Ahomine ireng, idiot, jelek! Beraninya dia menggoda Kagamicchi di depanku. Awas saja tengah malam nanti aku masukkan namamu ke situs tengah malam biar di bawa ke neraka sama E*ma Ai. Tahu rasa lo!' _Kise menggertakan giginya suhu terasa makin panas mendadak.

Takao yang dari tadi ayem di samping Kise tiba-tiba merinding merasakan perubahan aura dari Kise.

_'Kasihan ya Ryou-chan... Dia lagi bete di pojokan gini, itu si Aomine malah godain cowoknya Kuroko. Untung Shin-chan tidak ikut! Bisa-bisa aku cemburu melihatnya bersama Akashi, muehehehe!_' Batin Takao, lagi.

Iseng-iseng, Takao melirik Kise lagi dari sudut matanya. Mati-matian Takao nahan ngakak melihat Kise yang menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal kini mencakar-cakar bola basket di pangkuannya. Duh aduh, siapa sangka sih bocah cengeng jelemaan malaikat polos dari kisedai ini bisa juga cemburu?

Takao dengan cepat kembali ke ekspresi awal saat merasakan pandangan Kise ke arahnya. Kini dengan tampang bingung dan _innocent._ Takao bersumpah orang ini punya berbagai macam ekspresi wajah (dan mengubahnya segampang membalik telapak tangan.)

"Takaocchi kenapa menggeliat gitu? Kebelet pipis? Nahan gatal? Atau nggak sabar main basket?" Tanya si pemuda pirang polos entah beneran atau palsu.

"Eheheh nggak apa-apa kok Ryou_-chan!_ Hanya meregangkan kakiku biar tidak tegang." Takao mengibas sebelah tangan sementara tangannya yang lain menutupi mulutnya. Persis ibu-ibu rumah tangga ngegossip saat membeli sayur yang berarti tanda _'maklum'_ atau _'lupakan saja.'_

Takao menghela napas lega begitu Kise hanya menaikkan satu alis dan fokus kembali melihat pertandingan _street_ _basketball_ di depan mereka. Dan yah Takao tidak salah menyebut Kise jelemaan malaikat. Karena kepolosannya yang kadang keterlaluan itu, jadi gampang membohonginya.

(•͡˘˛˘ •͡)

Ketika babak pertama usai, Akashi lalu keluar dan di gantikan oleh Takao. Sementara Wakamatsu yang nyaris goyang oplosan kelamaan nunggu pun akhirnya masuk menggantikan Kiyoshi. Kok anak Touou nyempil di barisan pemain Seirin? Yah namanya juga ganda campuran(?) Eh apa triple campuran ya? Pokoknya begitulah...

"Kerja bagus, Akashicchi. Ini minumnya..." Kise lalu menyodorkan sebotol Ponari sweat hasil buatan Ponari asli di I*donesia.

"Hn..." Seperti biasa Akashi hanya menjawab irit. Author curiga dia sariawan kalau tidak kena tsundere akut Midorima karena keseringan gaul sama si hijau segar(?) waktu SMP dulu.

"Ah, ini untuk Kiyoshi_-senpai_ juga ada." Dengan senyuman 1000 _watt _yang bahkan lampu S*inyoku pun kalah terang, Kise memberikan botol dengan merek sama ke Kiyoshi.

Sayang ketika mereka menegak minuman dari Kise baik Akashi maupun Kiyoshi langsung menyemburkan air dalam mulut mereka dan langsung termehek-mehek mencari oksigen.

"Ryouta! Minuman apa sih yang lo kasih? Asem banget kaya bau ketek Daiki, idih najis!" Akashi meludah berkali-kali berusaha menghilangkan asam berlebih yang berasal dari minuman pemberian Kise. Kiyoshi yang terlihat pucat habis bengek barusan mengelap mulutnya menggunakan punggung tangan dengan pasrah.

"Kise, itu minum beli dimana sih? Merek abal nih kayanya. Aku baru pertama kali lihat merek ini." Kiyoshi mengamati merek botol isotonik dari Kise seksama.

"Eh? Aku tadi beli di kombini dekat sini kok senpai. Soal merek aku juga sempat heran sih, karena hanya merek itu yang di jual disana..." Kise berkoar panjang lebar.

"Eh? Cuma merek ini? Aneh sekali mereka hanya menjual satu merek saja... Jangan-jangan..." Kise menelan ludah, "Jangan-jangan apa?" Akashi yang ternyata penasaran, diam-diam ikut mendengarkan.

"Jangan-jangan ini isotonik oplosan!" Kise sontak menjerit histeris membuat konsentrasi Kuroko sempat buyar hingga operannya malah mengenai wajah Aomine yang sudah dekil nista itu. Takao dan Kagami –yang menjadi sasaran oper Kuroko—ngakak puas melihat _Power Forward _dari_ Touou Gakuen_ itu tersungkur ke tanah. Bahkan Wakamatsu, selaku _teammate_ Aomine di satu sekolah juga ikut jungkir balik saking lebaynya ketawa.

"Astaga Ryouta, tanpa teriak seperti melihat pembunuhan juga bisa kan? Telingaku seperti berdarah rasanya." Akashi pun protes sembari menarik-narik daun telinga kanannya (karena ia duduk di samping kiri Kise sementara Kiyoshi sebelah lain Kise.)

"Maaf, Akashicchi hehehe..." Kise menggaruk leher belakangnya.

"Nyengir hah?!" Akashi menarik napas mengontrol emosinya. "Sudah, ayo ikut aku! Kita protes ke kombini tempat kau beli minuman laknat itu." Tanpa basa-basi Akashi menarik tangan Kise dan menyeretnya keluar dari _court._

"Eh? Bentar Akashicchi, pelan-pelan dong_-ssu_," rintih Kise menyamakan langkah Akashi.

Akashi yang baru ingat kaki Kise sedang cedera, melepas tangan Kise dan memperlambat jalannya.

Lain halnya dengan Aomine...

Sensor Ryouta-dalam-bahaya milik cowok paling eksotis dunia kurobas masuk fase bahaya. Masa bodoh dengan permainan yang masih berlangsung, matanya mencari-cari dimana gerangan kah sang pujaan hati.

Begitu menangkap pemandangan Akashi yang menarik-narik tangan Kise, tanpa sadar Aomine menggeram keras. Baru sekarang sadar nih, sang pacar terabaikan, saat dirinya di bawa orang, eh Da(i)ki?

"Akashiii! Lepasin Ryouta sekaraaaang!" Aomine mengancam dari tengah lapangan. Orang-orang mulai wasweswos. Yah maklum namanya juga _public court_, pasti banyak khalayak yang bermain jugalah.

Wajah Kise merona seperti kepiting rebus melihat banyak tatapan orang menuju ke arah mereka, dan refleks menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan jaket yang ia kenakan.

Akashi melirik Kise yang menahan malu akibat ulah si _idiot_ Aomine lalu berdecih dan mengambil sesuatu dari belakang celananya. Yup! Dugaan kalian benar, barang itu adalah teroreroret Gunting! Setelah ambil ancang-ancang dengan kecepatan super, _emperor_ merah kita melesatkan guntingnya. Yang hebatnya lagi bisa di tangkap oleh Aomine! Pakai gigi pula. Anjir dahsyat, jangan-jangan Mine beneran setengah hewan lagi?!

"Tenangkan dirimu, Daiki. Jangan bikin Ryouta malu. Jangan bikin AKU malu. Dasar..." Menghela napas sebentar, "Kau beruntung aku hanya bawa satu gunting. Lanjutkan permainannya sampai selesai. Ryouta ikut denganku." Majikan dan budak ehemkesayanganehem –Akashi dan Kise—pun melenggang dari sana.

"Tunggu, Akashi! Mau kemana kalian?" Teriak Aomine lagi. Urat kesal muncul di kedua pelipis Akashi.

"Aku mau beli gunting baru untuk merobek mulutmu yang tidak bisa diam itu. Dan Ryouta akan membantuku membawakan stok untuk gudang guntingku di rumah." Tanpa peduli Aomine bicara apa lagi kali ini duo merah kuning itu beneran pergi dari _court._

(!˚ ˚)/ (˚ ˚!)/

Selepas kepergian Akashi dan Kise, Aomine makin _bad mood_ dan mempengaruhi gaya bermainnya. Seperti sekarang nih, tiba-tiba tatapan matanya kosong dan si cowok _tan_ itu melamun.

"Hoi, _Ahomine_ kenapa malah bengong? Cepet nge-_shoot!_" Teriak Wakamatsu yang berisiknya kaya tukang perabot keliling kompleks.

JLEB

"WADAW SAKIT! Tetsu _teme!_ Nggak usah nusuk-nusuk pinggang orang juga bisa kan?!" Maki Aomine, pelaku kejahatan peristiwa itu hanya memandang Aomine sedatar papan cucian.

"Tolong fokus, Aomine_-kun_. Permainan belum selesai. Akashi_-kun_ tidak akan menyakiti Kise_-kun_, aku yakin itu," Kuroko berusaha menghibur. Tumbenan banget...

Baru Aomine mangap mau bicara Kuroko menyela, "Ah, dan tolong berhenti dekat-dekat dengan Kagami_-kun_ dan mengatakan hal-hal dengan kata _'bersemangat' _atau_ 'mari ke ronde selanjutnya.'_ Entah berapa puluh _fujoshi _membaca ini menyalahartikan ucapan kalian berdua. Tolong di ingat kau sudah punya Kise_-kun_. Dan Kagami_-kun_ itu MILIKKU. Aku tidak peduli kalian _baskeball idiot_ atau bodoh segala hal, tapi kalau Aomine_-kun_ menyakiti Kise_-kun_, aku tak segan menghukummu." Seolah kurang yakin atas ancamannya sendiri, Kuroko meregangkan jemari tangannya, hingga suara kretek kretek keluar. Aomine menelan ludah.

"Kagami_-kun_ juga jangan genit ih. Setia dong sama aku. Aku adukan Akashi_-kun_ loh kau mengganggu hubungan Kise_-kun_ dan Aomine_-kun_..." Kali ini sasaran ancam Kuroko ialah Kagami pacarnya sendiri.

"Hah?! Kenapa aku ikutan di semprot, Kuroko?!" Duo cahaya-bayangan Seirin itu pun asyik beradu mulut. Bukan tanda kutip loh ya!

Aomine yang kini dan akhirnya sadar juga kalau ternyata ia sendiri suka mengatakan hal ambigu hanya bisa terdiam dan menyesal karena kurang memperhatikan sang kekasih.

_'Mungkin akan aku ajak Kise ke tempat makan favoritnya akhir pekan ini deh...' _Pikirnya.

(ﾟo´(┗┐ヽ(･.･ )ﾉ"

Sepuluh menit kemudian permainan _three-on-three_ ganda campuran Kisedai dan Seirin+Touou selesai. Semua pemain dengan langkah _zombie_ mencari setetes air minum. Terutama Kuroko yang sampai ngesot saking tidak kuatnya berdiri.

Aomine celingukan dengan resah. Mencari keberadaan sang kekasih yang belum juga kembali.

Kuroko yang melihat itu menghampiri Aomine, "Ada apa Aomine_-kun?_" Yang di panggil menoleh cepat. "Ah itu kok Kise belum kembali juga ya?" Loh perasaan tadi manggilnya _'Ryouta'_ kok jadi Kise lagi? Kalo mode cemburu jadinya Aomine manggil Kise dengan nama kecilnya. Biar kelihatan posesif _ceunah_ mah...

"Palingan Akashi_-kun_ lagi asyik milih gunting. Kan tadi ia bilang mau _restock_ pasokan gudang gunting miliknya." Jawab Kuroko kalem menyedot air minum dari Takao.

"Iya sih, tapi..." Aomine mulai ragu. Kuroko menaikkan satu alis menunggu Aomine menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Argh! Aku susul saja mereka mendingan!" Aomine lalu berjalan dengan langkah lebar sambil mengumpat ini dan itu.

°(`⌂´)/°

.

.

.

"Akashicchi, sudah belum? Aku sudah pegal nih..."

"Hmm yang ini bagus, ini juga, ah beli saja keduanya," Akashi yang mengacuhkan Kise melempar objek yang ia pilih ke si cowok pirang pelantun _Shalala gosong_—eh _Goes On_ itu.

"Akashicchiii! Bahaya_-ssu!_ Jangan melempar sembarangan gunting ke orang lain-ssu! Hiks nyaris kena wajah mulusku..." Jadi ternyata mereka beneran belanja gunting?!

"Hmm... Benar-benar kombini yang unik. Disini banyak macam gunting berbagai ukuran. Bahkan mereka juga menjual asahan guntingnya..." Akashi sibuk di dunia (gunting) nya sendiri.

"Akashicchiiii! Ayo cepat pilihnya tanganku pegal dan kakiku mulai nyut-nyutan_-ssu._.." Rengek Kise yang kini jadi budak membawakan keranjang jinjing berisi gunting, gunting, gunting 3x berbagai ukuran (dari mini hingga jumbo)—macam gunting kertas, gunting kawat, gunting rumput, sampai _Edward Scissors hands_—tunggu _Author_ salah fokus!

Ada snack kentang, susu rasa pisang, wafer coklat sekaleng, _butter cookies_ kardusan edisi hemat di dalam keranjang yang Kise bawa. Itu semua bukan buat Murasakibara, tapi untuk Kise sendiri loh. Tolong jangan salah paham dulu, Kise lagi mode stres soalnya, dia jadi rakus mendadak.

"Salah sendiri kenapa belanja banyak sekali," jawab si merah ngejreng ketus tus tus. Tapi kemudian Akashi berhenti memilih gunting dan berjalan ke kasir. Kise mengekor lalu mendahului Akashi karena belanjaannya berat.

"Kau duluan sana tunggu di bangku taman dekat kombini." Perintah Akashi yang masih menunggu kembalian dari kasir. Kise mengangguk dan segera menjalankan perintah sang raja.

(˘̶́ε˘̶́ ٥)

Tak lama Akashi datang. Kise mengerjap begitu merasakan sensasi dingin di pipinya dan membuka matanya yang tak ia sadari terpejam.

Akashi tersenyum kecil, "Ini untukmu." Kise menerima es krim yang Akashi beri dengan ucapan terima kasih pelan.

"Eh ini kan _Gori-Gori kun._ Waaahhh rasa _vanilla_ kesukaanku pula! Akashicchi masih ingat saja aku suka ini," dengan tidak sabar Kise membuka bungkusnya dan segera menggigit es _vanilla_nya.

"Tentu saja aku masih ingat. Baru enam bulan yang lalu kita masih SMP. Mana mungkin aku lupa." Ujar si kepala merah yang kini duduk di samping Kise dan membuka es beda rasa dengan Kise. Keduanya makan es krim dengan tenang. Hanya Akashi sih, soalnya Kise makan berisik sekali slarp slurp slarp slurp. Kaya bocah saja, ckckck...

"..."

"..."

"Jadi kau mau cerita?" Akashi memulai pembicaraan.

Kise menoleh, "Cerita apa_-ssu?_"

Akashi memutar bola matanya ke samping, "Kau tidak perlu ber-akting Ryouta. Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu." Lalu si kepala merah itu membuang bungkus es krimnya yang lebih dulu habis.

Kise berhenti menjilati es krimnya. Tidak menjawab Akashi.

"Tentang Daiki lagi?" Akashi menebak. Ketika Kise melengoskan wajahnya ke samping, tebakannya tepat.

"Kenapa lagi dengan Daiki? Tunggu jangan jawab. Pasti berhubungan dengan kedekatannya dengan Taiga akhir-akhir ini, apa aku benar?" Akashi menatap Kise serius. Tunggu, perasaan tampang Akashi serius terus deh. Ah sudahlah...

Kise menjilat es nya lagi sambil mengangguk kecil.

"Kapan kalian terakhir mengahabiskan waktu bersama selain sekarang ini?" Akashi mengalihkan pandangan melihat jalanan penuh mobil lalu lalang.

"Hampir tiga minggu ada_-ssu_... Jadwal modellingku sangat padat. Karena tidak bisa bermain basket sementara waktu aku menyibukkan diri dengan pemotretan, makanya jarang bertemu Aominecchi. Aku pikir bertemu dengannya hari ini, kami bisa setidaknya pergi bersama setelah main di _court_. Tapi...melihat Aominecchi bermain dengan asyik dan penuh semangat dengan Kagamicchi, aku jadi ragu_-ssu_... Yah kau tahu lah kalau kami jalan bersama selalu ada sesi _one-on-one_ bersama, makanya..." Diam sesaat, Kise menggantung kata-katanya barusan.

"Sudah lama Aominecchi menunggu rival yang sebanding dengannya, dan aku merasa tidak enak mengganggu hobi barunya _one-on-one_ dengan Kagamicchi. Satu sisi aku ikut senang, tapi sisi lain aku merasa iri karena rival yang Aominecchi nanti itu bukan aku... Hehehe aneh yah Akashicchi? Hatiku perih hanya dengan berpikiran begitu." Kise pun tertawa yang Akashi tahu tertawa pahit, karena di saat yang bersamaan iris madu Kise tersirat kekecewaan dan luka yang sudah lama ia pendam.

Akashi hanya diam memperhatikan Kise yang sibuk berkonflik dengan dirinya sendiri. Untuk kali ini saja Akashi merasa tidak ingin memberikan Kise khotbah atau sindiran seperti yang ia biasa lakukan saat mereka SMP dulu. Akashi bukan orang seperti Kagami atau Aomine yang kurang dan jarang peka dengan lingkungan mereka. Pemuda surai merah itu tahu Kise sudah cukup mendapat tekanan batin dari pekerjaan modelling, sekolah, serta hasrat ingin kembali bermain basket yang membuncah dalam dada Kise. Oh tidak terima kasih. Orang boleh menyumpahi berbagai umpatan untuk kaisar merah kita, tapi sejujurnya Akashi tidaklah seburuk semua orang kira.

Akashi menutup matanya sejenak sebelum mengambil aksi. Di luar dugaan Kise, Akashi kini membawa kepala Kise ke dekapan pemuda bermata dwi warna merah emas tersebut.

"Akashicchi?" Suara Kise bergetar di dada Akashi yang tanpa sadar mengencangkan pelukannya kepada cowok pirang di depannya.

"Jangan bergerak apalagi meronta. Aku tahu kau sedang menitikkan air matamu Ryouta. Jangan perlihatkan wajah itu di depan khalayak umum. Tak akan aku perbolehkan itu." Ujar Akashi setengah berbisik. Entah kerasukan apa ia kali ini, tapi melihat Kise yang terlihat lemah dan rapuh, membuat sifat protektif Akashi muncul ke permukaan. Tak akan Akashi biarkan model kondang seperti Kise menunjukkan wajah menangisnya di publik. Sudah cukup beban yang Kise tanggung, tidak perlu itu bertambah hanya karena masalah skandal sepele mengenai dirinya menangis histeris depan umum.

"Ehehe, maaf Akashicchi. Tapi air mataku keluar sendiri tadi. Tidak bisa aku tahan." Kise berusaha lepas dari Akashi, yang kini melonggarkan pelukannya dan membiarkan Kise bebas untuk menghapus jejak air matanya sendiri.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan banyak hal sekaligus Ryouta. Pikiranmu yang sederhana takkan mampu menahan beban itu. Lupakanlah sejenak untuk segera bertambah kuat dan menyusul Daiki. Fokuslah agar kau cepat sembuh dari cederamu baru kau bisa berlatih lagi. Dan kurangi juga jadwal pemotretanmu itu. Kau memperburuk kesehatanmu sendiri, kau sadar hal itu bukan?" Akashi yang telah melepaskan Kise dari pelukannya, kini mengelus pelang helain pirang Kise.

"Terima kasih, Akashicchi..." Ujar Kise tulus sambil mengembangkan senyum hangatnya lengkap dengan air mata masih mengalir dari kedua matanya yang terpejam.

Akashi memperhatikan Kise sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dari depan mereka. Senyum tipis terpasang di wajah tampan nan imutnya. Sadar Kise tidak memperhatikan sekitar karena menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hn. Ayo kembali yang lain pasti menunggu sebelum Daiki menyusul kemari. Cepat kembali begitu kau sudah menenangkan diri." Akashi menepuk sekali kepala pirang Kise dan beranjak dari bangku panjang lalu membawakan kantong plastik belanjaan—berisi senjata pamungkasnya—kemudian berjalan duluan.

Akashi berpapasan dengan pemuda _tan_ berbadan tinggi besar bersurai biru gelap—yang sedari tadi berada tak jauh dari taman dan mendengar percakapan Akashi dengan Kise.

"Kuserahkan Ryouta padamu. Berani menyakitinya sedikitmu aku buat nyawamu melayang seketika." Ancamnya dengan nada pelan tapi penuh penekanan dan aura hitam menguar sesaat.

"Iya, aku tahu." Sahut balik pemuda _tan_ itu melambaikan tangannya lalu berjalan menghampiri pemuda lain yang masih duduk di taman.

(¬_ ¬") ( ˘͡ -˘͡)

Pemuda bernama Aomine Dak—eh Daiki itu berjalan santai menghampiri sang kekasih yang duduk bersandar menengadah ke langit biru cerah dengan sebelah lengan menutupi kedua matanya.

Dalam diam, Aomine mengambil tempat di samping Kise dan duduk dengan perasaan berkecamuk.

_'Duh harus ngomong apa nih?!'_ Paniknya dalam hati.

Aomine berdeham, "O-oi, Kise..." Tidak ada sahutan yang sukses membuat Aomine memperdalam kerutan permanen di dahinya. Yuk pembaca kita sumbang uang buat beliin Daiki krim _anti-aging..._

Oke _author_ salah fokus lagi.

"Kise..." Aomine mengetes lagi melirik ragu ke arah Kise dari sudut matanya. Kise bergeming, diam bak patung pancoran.

_'Duh ini anak ngambek apa ya? Mampus gua...'_ Batin Aomine lagi seraya menelan ludah paksa melewati tenggorokannya yang kering.

"Oi, Kise. Kau ngambek ya?" Usai berkata begitu Aomine menepuk dahinya sendiri. _'Pertanyaan macam apa itu?! Sudah jelas Kise diam pertanda ngambek, bukan? Daiki bego banget sih lo?!'_ Akhirnya Aomine mengakui dirinya itu aho, saudara-saudari! Homina homina homina homina(?) Oke balik ke AoKi.

"Kise... Udahan dong ngambeknya..." Pinta Aomine memelaskan suara dan wajahnya semaksimal mungkin. Padahal melek saja si Kise kagak... Kalau saja Aomine sodorin kaleng kosong depan orang lewat mungkin ada lah yang mau ngasih dia uang.

Kise masih diam tak bergerak sama sekali. Seolah nyaman dengan posisinya yang jelas bikin leher sakit setelahnya.

Aomine keringat kegerahan. Tiba-tiba dalam pikirannya terputar suatu adegan.

_Isi kepala Aomine._

_"Kise, udah dong ngambeknya. Iya aku yang salah deh. Maafin ya babe..."_

_Kise yang jual mahal melengoskan kepalanya dengan angkuh, "Hmph! Aku nggak peduli lagi. Aominecchi jahat! Udah jelek, dakian, ireng, bau ketek, nggak pernah mandi boro-boro luluran masih berani ngacangin aku! Pokoknya kita putus tus tus tus."_

Kata putus yang menggema tadi menutup bayangan nista yang ada di benak Aomine. Dengan segera, pemuda _overtan_ itu menggeleng-geleng—bukan joget geleng loh—membuang pikiran buruk dari kepalanya.

_'Kalau kita putus, siapa lagi yang mau sama gua? Duh Kise sayang maafkan abang Daiki mu ini dong...'_ Batin Aomine kini frustasi dan mulai menggigit saputangan imajinasi sambil berkucuran air mata dan ingus. Iyuh...

"Ki-Kise... Aku sungguh minta maaf. Jangan ngambek lagi dong sayangku... Aku beliin es krim favoritmu di _Häagen-Dazs*_ deh habis ini. Ayo dong Ki—Ryouta..." Aomine masa bodoh dengan harga dirinya yang selalu angkuh dan sombong di mata orang itu jatuh karena ini. Apapun demi mendapat kembali kepercayaan serta cinta Kise, ia rela harus berpakaian seperti badut anc*l sekalipun.

"GROOKKK FIUHH." Aomine mendongak. Mengorek telinganya memastikan ia tak salah dengar lalu mendekatkan telinganya dengan wajah Kise.

"GROOKKK FIUH GROOKKK FIUH."

Angin sejuk bertiup kencang, burung-burung berkicau heboh, para cicak di dinding tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara yang seperti menertawakan, Aomine sendiri hanya bisa melongo.

Daritadi dia memohon, membujuk, dan merayu Kise, ternyata orangnya tidur. TIDUR. TI-DUR. Te iti de udur. Tidur para penonton! Kise nya tidur!

Iya min iya kita ngerti kok nggak usah diulang.

Aomine bingung harus kayang atau salto sebagai respon. Marah dan lega jadi satu. Leganya yah jelas karena harga diri sebagai seme sombongnya masih belum terpatahkan. Satu sisi pemuda dengan kerut wajah itu merasa kesal di kacangin.

"KACANG KACANG! BU KACANGNYA BU!" Teriaknya sendiri tiba-tiba. Membuat ibu-ibu mendorong kereta bayi lewat di depannya lari sampai tersandung-sandung segala jerit pula. Mungkin di mata sang ibu dia baru saja melihat setan jualan kacang.

Efek stres meminta perhatian sang kekasih tuh si Mine kayanya. Hahaha rasain loh min! Nggak enak kan di kacangin? _Hash tag_ hari ini yang akan ia status di f*cebooknya mungkin begini: #StoryofMyLife #Minerapopo #KisePleaseNoticeMe

Kise mengerang dalam tidurnya lalu menggosok kedua matanya dengan bagian dalam pergelangan tangannya. Jeritan maha dahsyat ibu tadi sukses membangunkannya.

_'Bangun juga nih bocah satu...'_ Batin Mine yang kini kokoronya hancur berkeping-keping.

"Ugh, gawat aku ketiduran_-ssu_!" Panik Kise bangun seketika. "Duh jam berapa sekarang?!" Menoleh ke ujung sisi bangku matanya menangkap sosok gelap sang kekasih jongkok suram mojok(?) di bawah pohon rindang.

"Eh? Aominecchi ngapain disitu? Jangan _poop _disini_-ssu_!" Kise histeris lagi, buru-buru menghampiri Aomine yang masih galau. Polos sekali pikiranmu nak...

"Ryouta mau kacang?" Tawar Aomine tiba-tiba menyodorkan sebungkus kacang telur ke Kise yang entah dapat dari mana.

"Err, nggak mau_-ssu_. Aominecchi ayo bangun ah malu kalau orang lihat_-ssu_!" Kise celingukan, memastikan tidak ada seorang jiwa pun yang menonton mereka.

"Nyam...nyam...kacangnya enak loh, Ryouta." Sahut Aomine lagi dengan nada datar. Kise heran sendiri melihat pemuda dakian itu galau mendadak.

"Iya enak. Ayo bangun dulu ah." Kise mengelus kepala biru itu pelang lalu mengulurkan tangannya, menunggu di tarik oleh Aomine.

Yang bersangkutan memang segera menarik tangan Kise tapi malah menyebabkan Kise kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke dalam pelukan Aomine yang sudah siap menangkap pemuda pirang itu. Eaaa eaaaa. Cieee suit suit.

Dengan serakah Aomine menghirup dalam-dalam aroma matahari dan _mint_ dari rambut emas Kise. Dengan gerakan perlahan kedua tangannya mengelus punggung Kise dan membawa Kise makin erat dalam dekapannya.

"Kise... Aku sangat mencintaimu. Sangat sangat sangaaaaat mencintaimu."

Inginnya sih Aomine bilang begitu. Tapi yah karena egonya yang besar dan malu juga, ia mengurungkan niat itu. Dan sebagai gantinya, Aomine mengecup pelan puncak kepala Kise.

"Aominehi...seshak_-ssu_...lephas bwah!" Kise bernapas lega begitu dirinya berhasil lolos dari pelukan beruang Aomine. Sebesar apapun dirinya menyukai ketika di peluk sang pacar, tetap saja kalau terlalu erat malah bikin mati perlahan.

"_Aho!_ Mau bikin aku mati apa?! Kau itu bau badan! Ugh!" Kise menjitak Aomine yang sibuk mengaduh ria, sementara pemuda kuning itu mengelap wajahnya dengan lengan jaket hitamnya.

"Dasar ireng, cowok jelek bau keringet! Udah tahu abis main basket, malah meluk-meluk. Ugh wajahku penuh peluhmu tahu! _Aho aho aho!_" Kise masih sibuk mengelapi wajahnya dengan kedua lengannya yang terlapis jaket hingga rona merah akibat gesekan kain dan wajah membekas disana.

Aomine sendiri yang biasanya membalas hinaan Kise hanya diam dan tersenyum lembut. Hah? Lembut? Seriusan nih?!

Pemuda _tan_ itu menghampiri Kise lalu menjepit hidung sang kekasih hingga yang menjadi korban meronta minta lepas.

"Iya, iya aku memang _aho_. Tapi _aho_ ini sangat mencintaimu, tahu!" Bosan mendengar umpatan Kise kini Aomine membungkam mulut si pemuda cantik dengan bibirnya. Membawanya dalam ciuman dalam, lembut tapi sensual dan segera melepas kuncian bibir mereka, sebelum keduanya semakin bernafsu dan ber-ehem ria di tempat umum.

"Ayo aku belikan kau _Häagen-Dazs_ rasa apapun. Tapi hanya dua yah! Lihat plastik belanjaanmu sudah besar. Kau bakal gendut keseringan ngemil..." Aomine lalu menyambar belanjaan Kise dan menarik tangan Kise dengan satu tangannya lagi.

Kise tersenyum walaupun ia diseret paksa oleh pemuda di depannya, "Aku kira kau suka kalau pipiku _chubby_, Aominecchi? Makanya aku mengendurkan program dietku loh~"

Kise lalu bergelayut manja di lengan Aomine sementara si cowok _dim_, merona malu."Berisik ah!"

Kise tersenyum mengerti, "Ehehehe aku sangat sayang pada Aominecchi_-ssu!_ Sangat sayaaaaang sekali!"

Aomine terkekeh setelah sembuh dari malunya melihat Kise yang dengan lucunya mengeluskan pipinya dengan lengan pemuda remang itu.

"Kok hanya sayang sih?" godaan Aomine membuat Kise cemberut.

"_Mou~_ Aominecchi kan tahu rasa sayangku sama banyaknya dengan rasa cintaku!" Lalu tebakan Aomine bahwa Kise akan menggembungkan pipinya seperti anak kecil benar.

"Iya iya aku juga," Aomine makin ngakak setelah menyentil kening Kise dan yang bersangkutan marah-marah tidak jelas.

_'Tentu saja aku juga teramat sangat menyayangimu, Ryouta. Lebih dari rasa sukaku pada basket dan Mai-chan.'_ Begitulah kata hati Aomine sambil cengir-cengir sendiri. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka.

Dari kejauhan tampak seorang wanita bersurai pirang panjang dengan postur badan aduhai—yang tidak sengaja berada disitu—sedang menahan jerit melihat dua sejoli biru kuning di depannya, _"Ah~ what lovey dovey couple~! That bluenette over there surely tsundere just like Taiga! Oh, the blondie one is so friggin' cute I wanna smooch him! Mumumuuu..."_

Errr, oke mbak tolong tahan diri anda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End-ssu!**

* * *

*****_**Häagen-Dazs: **_**seinget saya sih toko jual es krim aneka rasa. Salah satu rasa yg saya inget banget itu rasa banana split sama peanut butter pie. Namanya aneh sih jadinya apal limited edition pula itu dua rasa ._. Kebanyakan sih rasa es krim nya yah normal macam vanilla, mango, dkk. Toko ini tersebar di seluruh dunia, salah satunya sih kalo ga salah ada di semarang juga. Entah lupa, browsingnya sih kemarin jadinya lupa ._.**

**A/N: Bwahahaha apaan ini fic menstrim n gaje pula aduh…rapopo lah yang penting setor sesuatu buat AoKise day~ :3 Ini buah karya diriku untuk kalian dear OTP dan pembaca~ selesain ini malah duluan loh daripada ngurusin take home test prose! Jago kan? Mocchan gitu loh~! /gakpenting/ btw inspirasi fic ini dari gambar official kurobas yg rilis jadi poster SJ deh kayanya entah gak yakin juga ._. Pokoknya yg ada bacaan the street basketball which Kuroko plays. Yang Akashi-sama make hoodie oranye bermuka super seme nyoba nerobos Kuroko (kok ambigu =.=) yang make wristband warna hitam merah pucat itu. Kalian pasti tau deh! apalagi yang doyan berburu gambar kurobas ._.v**

**Selamat hari jadi wahai OTP ku tersayang~! Cepetan duet yah biar saya ga stress cakar-cakar meja kos orang (baca: wen) pas tahu mini album Kise malah duet nya sama Kasamatsu dan Kagami =.= bukannya SAMA Aomine! KAPAN WOI DUET AOKISE? YA OLOH TOYONG! MAU BUNUH GUE PERLAHAN-LAHAN APAH?! OH~ WHAT A PLAGUE ~ /hiraukan/ Last but not least, review pwease? :3 (hey it's rhyme!)**

**20140506-0121**


End file.
